Plug and Play Consoles
Jon takes a look at numerous Plug and Play consoles. It is the 16th episode of Season 2 of JonTron, as well as the 46th episode overall (14th and 44th respectively if one counts two-parters in unison). Games and Consoles Appearing Games listed under parental console: * SpongeBob TV Game * Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man TV Games * Spider-Man Joystick TV Game ** †Spider-Man Web-Slinging Game * Spider-Man "Penis" Joystick TV Game ** †Spider-Man Sewer Game * *Fantastic 4 Thing Joystick Plug & Play * Spider-Man 3 Joystick TV Game * Shrek Joystick TV Game ** Shrek Golf * *Spider-Man Gamepad Plug & Play ** †Spider-Man Beat'Em-Up Game * Deal or No Deal Tv Game * *Scooby Doo Joystick Plug & Play ** Scooby Doo Game * GameFillip ** Spider-Man: Return of the Sinister Six ** Donkey Kong ** Musashi no Ken – Tadaima Shugyō Chū ** Xiao Ma Li with Titlemistranslated as "Small Mario" * Power Kracker ** Circus Charlie ** Mario Bros. hacked and retitled to Mr. Mary * Pro Games Player (comes with 72 in 1 multicart) ** Hitting Mices ** Exist ** Cute Fish ** Core Idor ** M_Day ** Danger Zone - (misspelt "Denger Zone") ** Water Fire ** Xmas Gift ** Edacity Snakes ** Pop Monster ** Trooper ** Robot ** Archer ** Aether Fighter ** Final Man ** Shooting Balloons - (misspelt "Shooting Ballons") ** Santa Claus ** Brave Boy ** Magical Kitchen ** Boxes World ** Radish Field ** Lawn Purge ** Stub Game ** Germ Killer ** Way Out ** Xtreme Robot ** Boxing Wrestle - (misspelt "Boxing Werstle") ** Huarongdao ** Police Skill ** Guard Farm ** Desert Gunman ** Diamond ** Close Quarters ** Horrible Area ** Table Tennis ** Star ** Highway Racing (not discussed) ** Triple (not discussed) ** Baseball (not discussed) ** Access Block (not discussed) ** Heli Mission (not discussed) ** Twin Cards (not discussed) ** Play Dice (not discussed) ** Corridor (not discussed) ** Maze Puzzle (not discussed) ** Cat Vs. Dog (on back of the box; not discussed) † = Game is speculated to belong to a console but is not verified. *= Console is labeled as "Plug & Play" due to the lack of a visible brand logo in the video. Plot We've all received games from the bargain bin section of the store, and one of the worst offenders are plug and play games. Jon shows off his collection of Plug and Play consoles including a Spongebob, two Pac Mans, a Spiderman one, Scooby Doo, Deal or No Deal, etc. And most of them are just penises. Most of them aren't bad, but they just won't last long. Then Jon shows 'Game Fillip' - perfect for children with no necks. It actually advertises that it comes with AV cables! The whole thing is just NES ports with misnamed titles. Jon tries a different one called 'Power Kracker' - The Greatest Game Machine in the Planet! It claims that it has 76,000 games on it! But once again, there are no original games in here at all. How about we try Super Mario, at least we know what we're getting into. 'Mr Mary' begins instead. Jon says "I have several questions." He then breaks the controller. The 'Pro Games Player' is his third attempt at finding something original. This one claims 51 games in 1, and according to the box, it looks promising to see something new. And all of the games were NES games. Jon then throws the controller, and a new menu pops up with the original games on it. You have to take out the cartridge to play the games. Jon plays 'Hitting Mices' - where you throw beanbags at mice? 'Exist' is a Feeding Frenzy clone with horrible looping music and really long copyright date. 'Cute Fish' has a terrifying fish on the title screen, followed by a confusing menu. In fact, a lot of the games seem to be water themed. Jon also plays 'XMas Gift' and 'Edacity Snake' - which is just 'Snake'. Space Invader clones also seem to be quite popular here. There are also a lot of puzzle games and two lawn mowing games. The whole thing is full of games that rip off other games. After he plays all of the games, Bootleg Michael Jackson appears and creates a JonTron Bootleg Game. Trivia * The sword Jon wields during the Brave Boy segment is a toy version of Alm's Falchion blade from Fire Emblem. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Game Reviews Category:Gaming videos Category:2014 videos